


Lily or Lyndie?

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-15
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily is an pop star. She uses the name Lyndie Lox on stage. She falls in love with her fellow singer, James Potter. She is forced to break up with him. At Hogwarts, Lily has to face him 24/7 as they both are Heads.





	1. Nearly Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

AN:  Wow, my first ever fic. Please tell me if it is good. No flaming, constructive criticism (did I spell that right?) is good. Read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Lily Evans apparated outside the school gates.

She was _tired._ When you’re a pop princess, sleep deprivation is usually common. You see, Lily was famous. She was a singer, and a pretty good one at that. Oddly though, instead of most singers, she withdrew in to the crowd. Lily didn’t want fame and attention. She was a singer because, well, she loved to sing, and by singing she felt as though she was breaking free, free from being “Miss Perfect” as everyone expected her to be. So, she used the name Lyndie Lox. No one knew her secret, except for Dumbledore. Now as she entered Hogwarts she was glad to be Lily Evans.

“Evans!”

 Lily turned, startled. Who would be up at this time? (AN: Italics are thoughts)

_Of course_ , she thought, the Marauders.

“What are you doing here?” the ringleader of the group, James Potter asked not so politely.

“Um, well..” Lily racked her mind for an answer. What could she say? _I’m actually a secret famous pop star and I just came back from my concert?_ Yeah, right. How sarcastic.

“What are you doing here?” she countered, buying herself more time. _Smooth Lily, you know perfectly well he’s here._

“Evans, you know perfectly why we are here. We (he tilted his head towards the other Marauders) had a concert tonight, remember?”

James Potter and his band, The Marauders, (Lily had snorted upon hearing their band name) had a concert tonight too. Lily’s manager, Ashley had arranged a concert on the same day as his, trying to see who was more popular. According to Ashley, they each had the same number of people attending their concert. Needless, to say, Ashley was not pleased.

_I need a diversion_ , thought Lily frantically.  _But what?_

Ugh, if only someone would come…

“Now, now Minerva, I’m sure no students are out of bed at this time.”

Dumbledore!

“Quick, Evans, get under here”, James hissed, whipping a silvery cloak from his front pocket.

Lily stared at it. Is that…. she wondered.

“Yes, it is! Now get under here. You don’t have a reason to be out of bed.” Sirius Black whispered.

Lily slipped under the cloak.

Just in time too, because she heard Professor McGonagall say “And what are you three (Peter’s not in the band, he’s so useless) doing here?”

“Nothing, Minnie”, Sirius gave a charming smile. 

“We were returning from our concert, you know.” he finished.

McGonagall nodded, her lips pursed.

“You better go to bed, you’ve lessons tomorrow, and I do not want you sleeping through my class. And Potter, tell Miss Evans, that you two as Head Students are required to plan the upcoming Ball.” She said.

“Yes Professor.” James said.

She and Dumbledore walked away.

Lily took off the cloak.

“Thanks.” she murmured.  

 

“ No problem, Evans.” James said cockily. 

“Why are you awake at this time, anyway?” Remus Lupin asked.

“Um, I got to go. Wouldn’t want to risk getting caught.” she said hurriedly.

She ran back all the way to the Head Dorm.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Alright, that’s it. Please tell me if you liked it. And the only way to do that is review!!

Seriously, though please R&R. That’s all for now. 


	2. Flashbacks and more flashbacks

AN: Here’s the second chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

I’m going to start calling Lily Lyndie when she is in Lyndie form, okay? Oh and I want to let you all know, this isn’t a songfic. I know it seems like it, but I can’t write songs (or poetry) for my life. I’ll see though. If I find a song that’s fits in perfectly, I’ll add it in.

This chapter’s mostly flashbacks.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Wow, that was close. Lily thought.

She was lying on top of her bed, in her dorm.

She had been afraid to face James. She liked him, but thanks to Fiona…

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered how she had met James, in Lyndie form, anyway. He was so sweet…

FLASHBACK

_Lyndie sat in the corner sipping her punch, looking bored. She was at a party, for only the rich and famous. Lyndie, being both had of course been invited._

 

_She couldn’t see the hype about parties anyway. What was the point? People got drunk, danced, talked and oh yeah, got drunk._

“Boring party, isn’t it?”

 

_Lyndie looked up, startled. There stood James Potter, leader of the Marauders._

 

_Of course, Lyndie thought, he would have been invited._

 

_James, apart from being the leader of the Marauders, his family was one of the oldest and rarest wizarding families in time._

 

_Calm down, Lily, she thought. You’re Lyndie now, and Lyndie does not hate James Potter._

 

_“Yeah.” she said keeping her answers short, hoping that he would get the hint that she wanted to be alone._

 

_He didn’t seem to though, or ignoring her tone. Either way, he sat beside her._

 

_“Why are you here?” Lyndie snapped, cracking under the tension._

 

_He grinned at her, eyes showing amusement._

 

_“I was invited, like you.” he said simply._

 

_Lyndie gritted her teeth._

 

_“Why are you sitting next to me?” she asked, glaring at him. Couldn’t he take a hint?_

 

_Apparently not._

 

_“Because I want to.”_

 

_“Yeah, well, leave me alone!”_

 

_He didn’t of course, and sat next to Lyndie, staring at her._

 

_Lyndie lost her temper._

 

_“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!” she screamed._

 

_James flinched._

 

_“Uh, well, you.” he said meekly. Lyndie Lox + angry = disaster._

 

_“WHAT DO YOU WANT?”_

 

_“A date.”_

 

_Lyndie stared at him._

 

_“Wh.. what?” she stammered._

 

_“Will you go out with me?” he asked._

 

_Lyndie looked into his eyes as though trying a hint of an lie in them. She could not find any._

 

_“Okay.” she heard herself say._

 

_He smiled at her once more, then disappeared into the crowd._

 

_She had gotten an owl the day after, telling her the place and time. During that date, Lyndie realized that she liked him._

END FLASHBACK

 

Lily had been prepared to tell him who she really was when Fiona had to show up.

Fiona was James’s ex-girlfriend. One of the few James had cared about. She had threatened Lily with her secret.

FLASHBACK

 

_“Lox!”_

 

_Lyndie turned around._

 

_A girl stormed up to Lyndie._

 

“Listen, you’d better break up with James. He’s mine! Or I’ll tell your secret.” the girl hissed.

 

_Lyndie recognised the girl to be one of James’s ex-girlfriends._

 

_Lyndie’s face paled._

 

_How did this girl know her secret? She, who took every step known to man to stop everyone from realizing Lyndie was Lily or vice versa._

 

_She would break up with James, Lyndie decided. She couldn’t let her secret get known!_

 

_“Alright.” she told Fiona._

 

_“I’ll break up with him.”_  

END FLASHBACK

Lily sniffed. She remembered the look on James face when she told him that she wanted to break up. She wished she could change it all back…

She had been so shocked when she found out James was Head Boy. That meant she had to spend time with him, planning meetings and whatnot. Her friends had told her to suck it up, but they believed that Lily was so upset because she hated James. That wasn’t the case as we all know.

So, following her friends advice, she had tried to suck it up and act normally around James. It was hard, trying not to blurt out her secret and apologise, when she saw his beautiful hazel eyes fill with tears whenever someone mentioned Lyndie.

But, had Lily known that Fiona was just lying, and that she had absolutely no idea what secrets Lily had, she most certainly would not break up with James Potter and would have avoided a lot of heartache.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Alrights, that’s chapter two! So now you know why Lily broke up with James. All because of a witch named Fiona. Review please. Tell me if you like it. Also I realise that everything seems confusing, but it will clear up. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. And I know this is an unusually fast update. I already had chapter two halfway written when I posted this.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

 

 

 

 


	3. The Kiss

AN: Thank you all for reviewing! I enjoyed them very much. Um, okay, I have a question for you guys. Would you rather have

a) shorter chapters but I try to update every week

 

or

b) longer chapters and I will update every 2-3 weeks?

Please answer that! It’s very important. Oh, I am trying to make this chapter the longest yet J

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

“Lily!”

Lily’s best friend Estelle was staring at her with a very annoyed look on her delicate features.

“Yes, Stelle?” Lily asked absently, her thoughts on a party she had to attend tonight, and a certain messy-haired boy.

“Lil, what did I just say?”

“Uhh, flying tomatoes?”

“Lily! Can’t you even pretend your paying attention?”

“Lil, what is the matter with you? You come back from holidays and you’re distant! When was the last time you, Sam and me had a girls night?” Estelle cried.

“Oh my god, Stelle. I’m so sorry! It’s just that I’ve been so busy!” Lily said, tears streaming down her cheeks - she had no idea she had been neglecting her friends so much.

Estelle’s face softened.

“It’s okay Lily.” she said hugging her friend. “But promise me we’ll have a girls only night this Friday, okay?”

Lily nodded. 

 *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_Oh Merlin, it’s her!_ Lily thought, panicked as she watched Fiona walked closer to her. 

_What if she spilled her secret?_

Okay, Lily. Calm down. You’ve done what she asked. She has no reason to tell anyone about your secret.

Lily kept her back straight and walked past Fiona.

Strangely enough, Fiona didn’t even look at her. In movies, the blackmailer will always sneer and say something like “better keep your mouth shut” before walking away. Maybe movies weren’t so reliable after all.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

 

Lyndie glanced at her watch. How long did the damn thing had to last, anyway? Two minutes and already she was bored.

She declined the drink offers and made to go to the lavatory.

Her blood froze.

Lyndie saw James across the hallway with his friends, all of them with furious expressions on their faces.

Lyndie flinched- even Remus looked angry, quite a rare thing for him. He had confided to her how James was hurting- that Lyndie was the only girl he’d ever liked except for her.

_Okay, Lyndie_ , she thought to herself. _You’re one of the best duelers in school. You can take them on._

Lyndie gulped.

Sirius walked over to her, a menacing look on his face.

“Lox! Do you have any idea how James is hurting? Believe me, after this, the pain isn’t even double of what he felt.” he growled.

Sirius raised his wand and uttered a curse.

Lyndie screamed. It felt like a miniature version of the Cruciatus curse. The pain wasn’t as bad as Crucio, but it still hurt. She could feel blood on her back.

“Come on, guys.” James said quietly.

“She’s not worth it.”

“But Prongs, she…” Sirius objected.

“I know what she did to me, Padfoot. But like I said, she’s not worth it.” “Okay.” Sirius muttered grudgingly.

They gave her dirty looks and stalked away.

Lyndie panted, reaching for her wand. She healed her back and painfully got up.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_Ouch._ Lily thought. _That hurt._

She had healed her back, but it still tinged a bit. Lily stumbled all the way to the Head Dorms.

“Prongs, get over her.” Lily heard Remus voice say.

“Yeah.” Sirius agreed.

“She’s not good enough for you.” Sirius continued.

“I know, guys. It’s just that I really liked her, you know? She wasn’t a dumb bimbo. I guess I’m not used to heartbreak yet.” James said so softly that Lily had to strain her ears to hear him.

“L.. Lyndie is a bitch, Prongs.” Peter squeaked.

“We already know that, Wormtail.” Sirius shot Peter a dirty look.

Lily couldn’t take it anymore. Taking a deep breath, she said the password and entered the Head Dorm.

Four heads stared at her.

“Hi.” Lily managed to say, but it came out nervous and squeaky.

“Evans.” Sirius said sharply.

“Lily.” Remus greeted her warmly.

James and Peter said nothing.

“Evans.” James spoke up.

“We need to make preparations for the Halloween Ball.”

Oh, right. Lily had forgotten about that. She had tried to avoid James as much as possible.

“Okay.” Lily said.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” she said hurriedly.

James nodded and resumed talking to his friends, keeping their voices low. Lily sighed and entered her room.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

“Okay, food?” Lily asked.

“Normal, I guess, but maybe we can charm them to look rotten.” he answered.

Lily nodded and wrote it down.

“We’re done!” she declared triumphantly.

“Do you want anything else, Potter?” she asked.

“James.” He said suddenly.

“What?”

“My name is James.”

Lily stared at him.

“Okay, then, _James_. Do you want anything else?”

“I think we’ve got it all covered. We’ll just have to give this to Dumbledore.” he said casually.

Lily nodded distractedly, eyes skimming down the parchment.

“Wait!” she exclaimed.

“We don’t have a band.”

“No problem.” James told her.

“Me and the Marauders are willing to do it free.”

“Okay, then. That should be it.” Lily said happily.

Lily looked up and her breath got stuck in her throat. James was moving closer to her.

“You’re really pretty, Lily.” he murmured.

“Uh, thanks?” she said awkwardly.

Then, James did something really unexpected.

He kissed her.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Okay, cliffhanger! I love those, don’t you? 

That was probably my longest chapter yet.

Thanks to all who reviewed.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 


End file.
